Taylor
Tae Nakano (中野・テ,Taylor) is one of Dennys's main protagonists in the Sword Art Online forum. She resides in the Sword Art Online universe and was there when the game began. Taylor was one of the 10,000 players who were trapped inside. She is a seamstress with little to no fighting capabilities. At least none that she's let on. However, she's a lovely person who will help anyone in need. She owns Taylor's Tailoring Tavern on Floor 10. Appearance Taylor in real life, has a long straight brown hair that falls down to her mid back, though sticks up in areas. She has big bright blue innocent eyes that seem to captivate you with their widened gaze and a defined countenance. Her skin is radiantly fair and stands is fairly short, standing at five feet two inches. She weighs one-hundred and thirteen pounds, very light and lean. Though she doesn't pay attention to it, people have called cute and bubbly. Ren describes her as a "fuzzy ball of cuteness" as Axel usually calls her "bedhead" due to the way her hair sticks on end. She is usually seen with a sweater that's too big for her, a skirt, leggings, and some normal jogging shoes. In the real world she keeps her hair up in a bun. She wears her glasses due to nearsightedness, and cannot see clearly without them When in Sword Art Online, Taylor, as she is now called, has dyed her hair a dark blue, further accentuating her blue eyes, which she keeps. She now has straight bangs with two tufts falling over her shoulders, and keeps her hair down this time. She also wears more fluffy and laid back clothing, usually with a green colored shirt under a baggy pink hoodie. She wears pink glasses due to her feeling uncomfortable with them off and a noticeable mole on he neck, near her clavicle. Overall, there isn't a piece of armor on her, usually only going to the meadow right outside of town to recieve her materials. Personality Tae is clumsy, forgetful, often random, and quite awkward. She can barely take a few steps without falling or tripping over something. She seems to forget what she says right after she says it and often jumps from one topic to the next like it's natural. She is also somewhat of a conspiracy theorist, mixing in a questions and accusations of ploy within her words and always having the precognition of something happening in the near future. Many people have said this is apart of her charm, along with her cute appearance and expert skills as a tailor. Though she is this way, Tae has a good heart and open mind, able to comfort others and often give correct advice on what they should do in their individual situations. She has a love for cats and even has a pet Siamese named Taeko, which is a mix of her real first name and ko, which means child in Japanese. She also loves good stories and is often seen reading or speaking to someone. Tae is also near-sighted, which is why she wears her glasses. Though it is mostly for comfort for in Sword Art Online, there isn't any restrictions to the eyes such as astigmatism, far, or nearsightedness. She just wouldn't feel right without them. In all of this, Tae is a bubbly, energetic, uncoordinated, and lovable girl, who usually gets along with whoever she meets and does the best that she can in whatever she does. Background Tae grew up in a normal household. Her mother, Moemi Nakano, is an international translator/interpreter for Japan's government. Due to this, Tae has an expansive knowledge of many languages, speaking, along with Japanese, French, English, German, Spanish, Korean, Russian, Chinese (Mandarin), and Portugese, though she isn't as fluent in Portugese or Spanish as she is in the others, which is still very good. Her father, Minoru Nakano is a business man, usually on trips out of the country so she doesn't get to see him very often. Tae also has a seven-year old younger sister named Chiyo, who shares her sister's "bedheadedness" if you will. Tae is usually the one to take care of her, dressing her up for school, getting her lunch ready, taking her to school, picking her up while walking home from her own, making dinner, and such things. Due to this, Tae has become quite the young woman, able to cook and clean exquisitely. By the time she entered high school, Tae had a good amount of friends, but kept the umber small, only around four or five. For her 17th birthday, her best friend Naoko, bought her the NerveGear and Sword Art Online as a gift, going to originally buy one for herself. However, she wanted her friend to have it first, since she knew she could save up and get one again once the servers launched. Though, once Tae dived, Naoko has hated herself ever since, blaming herself for ever letting her clumsy and innocent friend into a dangerous world by herself. Though, Tae's family never held it against her, knowing she had no meaning of doing what she did. Naoko hopes and prays her best friend can forgive her, staying by her bedside every day and night while her mind is within the world of Sword Art Online. Equipment and Items Stater Equipment and Items #Basic Iron Dagger #Tailor's Dress #Health Potions x 4 #Teleport Crystals x 3 Later Armor Later Weapons *Ivory Dagger (End-game) Abilities Sword Art Online (Floor 75) *'Level:' 83 *'HP:'19300 Skills Buffs One-handed Dagger *Rapid Bite - (1-hit strike) A stab with the dagger. *Fud Edge - (1-hit strike) A basic slash with the sharp edge of the dagger. *Cobra Strike - (2-hit combo) Two rapid stabs at the enemy. *White Gleam - (3-hit combo) A skill that strikes three times to the gut. *Joint Blows - (4-hit combo) Strikes to the knee and elbow joints. Has a chance of crippling foes and disabling their arms and legs. Notable Achievements Gallery Taylor/Image Gallery Quotes Relationships Trivia * Taylor is the only one of the creators characters that is over the age of 16. * Taylor has a pet Siamese cat named Taeko, which she gathered from Tae, her first name, and ko, meaning child in Japanese. Category:Character Category:Female Category:SAO Player Category:XDenshaX/Dennys